Several types of strollers or baby carriers have been devised which are capable of being converted into car seat units. Such strollers include the three-wheel and four-wheel variety. Representative of convertible strollers is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,711 to Dick. In Dick, the parts comprising the carrier are convertible between a stroller and a car seat wherein the wheels can be folded upwardly so as not to rest directly on the car seat. Other convertible strollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,640 and 3,207,528.
The conventional restraint-stroller devices, such as those mentioned above, include numerous component parts which make the process of converting between the restraint and stroller configurations quite cumbersome, with numerous opportunities for the operator or occupant to be pinched or nipped while handling or sitting in the device. Additionally, the conventional devices leave unsolved the problem of catching debris from the wheels so that the vehicle seat which underlies the stroller when used in the restraint mode does not become soiled from falling or dripping debris.
Additionally, the conventional restraint-stroller devices are relatively cumbersome to convert between the restraint and stroller modes, particularly if the infant remains in the device during the conversion process.